Grab Glove Platform Panic
Grab Glove Platform Panic(stylized as GRAB GLOVE PLATFORM PANIC!!) is a 2D Platformer developed by Inora and released in 2015 for the Nintendo 3DS. Pitched as doing to Kirby/Ristar/Old Mario what Peter Pika ''did to a game like Crash Bandicoot, the game is a classic 2D platformer centered on Starbo, a guardian of the stars battling the evil Army of Void who has taken over the World of Stars. Plot The World of Stars is a far away place where logic and the everyday struggles don't apply, but rather wonder and magic. Everything is happy go-lucky in the place until a dark void in the sky appears, blocking the stars and polluting the dream lands. Out from the void comes Starsnatcher, a malevolent cloaked beast and his hoard of minions, big and small, the Army of Void. Starsnatcher sends out his army to claim the stars, turning the beautiful worlds dark and grey. With things looking dim, a single star shines in the night sky, the silent mysterious guardian of the stars sent down from the heavens, Starbo. Starbo begins to tour the world and taking back to the stars, being cheered on by the creatures of the World of Stars. With enough stars, Starbo was able to go into the void and battle Starsnatcher. Starsnatcher uses the powers of darkness in battle, with Starbo being unable to best him in brawn. Instead, Starbo uses the power of dreams, hope, and the stars, alongside all of the world's creatures to force the darkness away, and succeeds. While the Starsnatcher is sent away to never be seen again, his minions are purified, and all the creatures hold a festival, while Starbo watches happily in it's place in the sky alongside the other stars. Gameplay Grab Glove Platform Panic is a sidescrolling 2D platformer similar to ''Mario. Players go through levels filled with items, enemies, and platforming to reach the star at the end to progress. Progression takes players across 6 worlds, each with 6 levels. Worlds consist of 4 standard levels, a shooting star level, and a boss level(where players face a member of the Army of Void). Starbo's moves are fairly simple, he can run and jump alongside using his unique ability: his Grab Gloves. These can primarily be used to grab enemies, from which he can use them as ammo, bait, or can smash them into the ground, wall, or floor. The Grab Gloves can also interact with the enviorment, by peeling away part of the enviorment to reveal hidden areas or hit switches. Starbo's life is shown as a large star in the top-left corner with a bubble number inside showing how many hits are left. Players begin with 4 but can get 8 in total. Once all Super Stars are collected, players can become Superstarbo when they collect enough coins, where enemies can't hurt him and he is much faster. However, he is harder to control. When Starbo dies, he'll lose a life, and when all lives are lost, players have to restart from the beginning of the level. Levels are fairly linear but have no time limit and backtracking is allowed. Players are encouraged to explore with their moves to discover three Star Shards in levels, which are collectibles. In addition, at any time, a second palette-swapped Starbo can join or quit. Levels have checkpoints scattered. Variety comes in the form of the shooting star levels. These are 2D sidescrolling shooters where Starbo rides a star and shoots light bullets at flying minions. These are relatively linear but get harder in each world, and do have something unlockable here. Gaining enough points unlocks a level in the bonus world. Characters *'Starbo:' The silent mysterious guardian of the stars. It's a genderless humanoid with a star-styled hat who uses the Grab Gloves and is the main protagonist. It's character page is here. *'Crib:' The narrator of sorts. He leads the World of Star's creatures and spreads the word about Starbo through a storybook. He also hosts the main menu and world map, and is a dimunitive cloaked figure. His character page is here. *'Starsnatcher:' : The main antagonist, a gigantic cloaked beast from another world, the void. He leads a merciless army and feels nothing but a hunger for stars. His character page is here. Levels Twinkle Plains Solar Dunes Nova Tundra Flare Forest Isle Galaxy The Void Bonus: Scattered Stars Bosses & Enemies Bosses Roll over bosses to see their description. Enemies Items Reception The game got fairly positive reviews, with a rough average score of 72%. Common complaints include repetition and short length, as well as a similarity to Peter Pika. Praise seems to be all over the place, some liked the bosses, some liked how the article paid tribute, and some enjoyed the content. Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games